The present invention relates to a conveyor system and more particularly to apparatus which facilitates the accumulation of a succession of the articles being transported.
While the prior art has contemplated various schemes for temporarily diverting or accumulating articles which are otherwise being transported along a conveyor system, such diverting and accumulating systems have typically required elaborate controls or mechanics to prevent the developing of crushing pressures between successive articles. Typically it has been necessary to provide a holding or accumulator section for each article to be temporarily stopped along the conveyor line and to provide logic mechanical or other interrelating the operations of the successive holding stations to effect an elaborate first in/first out gating of articles from one section to the next.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of apparatus for accumulating articles which are being transported on continuously moving parallel belts; the provision of such apparatus which will accumulate a plurality of articles without developing crushing pressures between such articles; the provision of such apparatus which facilitates the use of relatively simple control systems; the provision of such apparatus which is highly reliable; the provision of such apparatus which is easily assembled and is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.